As a conductive member used for a connector for electrical connection of automobiles, a connection terminal of printer substrates, or the like, plating an Sn-based metal on the surface of a Cu-based substrate composed of Cu or a Cu alloy is widely applied for improvement in electrical connection characteristics or the like.
Examples of such a conductive member include members described in PTLs 1 to 4. The conductive members described in PTLs 1 to 3 have a configuration having a Cu—Sn intermetallic compound layer (for example, Cu6Sn5) formed between an Ni layer and an Sn layer, which is obtained by sequentially plating Ni, Cu, and Sn on the surface of a substrate composed of Cu or a Cu alloy so as to form a three-layer plated layer, and then performing heating and a reflow treatment on the three-layer plated layer so as to form an Sn layer on the outermost surface layer. In addition, the member described in PTL 4 is produced by a technique in which the base plated layer is composed of, for example, Ni—Fe, Fe, or the like, and Cu and Sn are sequentially plated thereon.